


Don't go...

by kroosista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroosista/pseuds/kroosista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't picture him at Manchester. He who always complained about the cold and wore gloves to every morning training. He who shared smiles with everyone and fixed his hair every moment. He who made his days brighter... he couldn't leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go...

**Author's Note:**

> Toni is insecure about his future...  
> Isco just wants one thing...

Isco entered Valdebebas like usual. Chilling on the hallways and saying Hi to everyone he saw. He brought a new game for the PS4 that he wanted to try with Toni today. He was always trying to include the German on their games so he would feel like a part of the group. He sometimes saw how Toni stayed out of the groups when they were playing or planning something.

He went up to Toni's room and saw the room ajar. He wanted to make a joke to him and scare him but as soon as he was close to the door he could hear Toni talking with someone else on Skype.

"I just don't know anymore..."

 _"Just think it, bro. Do you picture yourself at Manchester?"_ Isco knew that it was Felix now on the other side but... Manchester?

"Felix, if I knew I wouldn't be talking to you about it"

 _"Remember how you used to complain about the weather here in Germany all the time? Well, Manchester weather sucks, bro. It rains everyday and it's foggy and crappy looking. So, I repeat, do you see yourself at Manchester?"_ It was a little time of silence after when Felix started again _"Are you unhappy in Madrid?"_

"You know I'm happy here. I don't wanna leave the city but..."

_"Nope. No 'buts'. If you are happy there, stay there, Toni. Don't be complicated"_

"Felix, it's not that simple. I just realized that I'm never going to be enough for Real Madrid, you know. I can make a wonderful game and everyone will still say I suck. I don't know if I can handle it..."

_"You can. And you will, because I never saw you quit before. I saw you get a standing ovation at the Bernabeu a couple of games ago. Not everyone hates you, so stop it"_

"Whatever..."

 _"You only say that when I'm right!"_ Felix laughed and then said _"I have to go now. Lisa is bringing the parents today and I have to be good. Call me later okay? Love ya, Toni"_

"Love you too, little brother. Say hi to Lisa for me"

Isco couldn't believe his eyes. Toni was planning on moving to Manchester? Toni who thought a summer afternoon in Madrid was cold as hell and used gloves at training every morning? His Toni?

Toni caught him by the door just starring at the floor. "Isco? What are you doing here?"

"I... uh... brought some games since you didn't want to try with _Parchis_ "

"Okay, we can try them later, I guess. Zizou wants us on the field right now"

"To train again?"

"Nope, to talk as far as I know. Come on"

They ran to the elevator and on the way down Isco thought of a way to ask him about that conversation with Felix. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"What's wrong with you today, Isco?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are silent and you haven't screamed _PATATAS_ at me for no reason. What's up?"

"Just thinking.. "

"You can think?! Wow..."

"You know Germany, I liked it better when you didn't knew enough Spanish to be sarcastic" Toni laughed at that and even Isco had to smile. Toni's laugh was contagious.

They went to the training field and heard Zidane gave them a speech about how awful they played and how disappointed he was by everything. Isco thought how it wasn't fair that Toni and James were there if they didn't even travel to Canarias.

But then Zizou took a different topic...

"I heard about some offers to my players... from other teams. Is that correct?" No one said a word, but Isco saw Toni look to the floor and James blushed. "I don't want to hear this from the outside, I wanna hear it from you. Okay?" They all nodded and Zizou left them go grab lunch.

Isco trailed behind Toni. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Tell who?"

"Zizou"

"About what?"

"You know what..." Toni looked at him funny

"What are you talking about, Francisco?" Toni was annoyed now. Good...

"I heard you speaking with Felix earlier, alright Antonio?"

"That's not my name and you know it, Alarcon! What did you hear?"

"How you were asking about Felix opinion and you said you wanted to stay" Toni looked at him "If you want to stay then do it"

"I don't know if I want to stay"

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of being the one to blame! I already played that part at Bayern. I try to do my job the best I can but it's never enough"

"It's enough for the team." Toni didn't look at him "It's enough for Zizou" Isco could feel everyone looking at them "It's enough for me"

"But maybe it's not enough for me anymore..."

Isco didn't have a reply to that so he just left the dining room and went to the training ground to shoot some free kicks and try to forget that conversation. He was certain he didn't want Toni to leave. And he then heard Zizou speaking with one of the representatives of Florentino Perez -the one in charge of trading players.

_"I don't want you to trade Keylor Navas, Cristiano, Luka or Toni. They are key pieces on my idea. I can't loose them"_

Isco ran back to the rooms. He had to pass Toni's room to get to his. As soon as he was in front of Toni's room he had to enter and say what he wanted to say.

Toni saw him and went to speak but Isco interrupted him "Please let me speak. I know they are probably giving you the world at Manchester and that, it is possible that you'll be happier there than here but... Zizou wants you here, the team wants you here, the fans want you here... I want you here. Please... Toni... just... don't go"

Toni watched him. "I don't really like the rain that much, you know?"

Isco smiled "You didn't mind it when we were walking along the Parque del Retiro the other day"

Toni smiled back "Well, the company made me forget the stupid cold and rain"

Isco went and hugged Toni. His Toni "Don't go"

Toni hugged him back "I guess I have to learn how to play Parchis then..."

**Author's Note:**

> Woof! My first Toni/Isco work.  
> Just an idea that came to my mind.  
> Remember that, if you have a prompt you want me to write, let me know at kroos8shipper.tumblr.com  
> Please, let me know what you think. It's very important to me!  
> Bye!  
> Antonia!


End file.
